


Yeet

by LilyBilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBilly/pseuds/LilyBilly
Summary: Random Klance shit





	Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty shit at first person writing so here is some 1st person Klance practice  
> There's no build up really it's just BOOM Klance.

I wake up and my breath is short. My heart pounds, my eyes are watering and every bone in my body is shaking. 1 am, great. I stand up and feel extremely dizzy, but I put a shirt on and go out anyways. 

I go out into the main living room of the castle and the only person there is a sleeping Pidge. I walk over to Shiro's room and desperately knock on the door. Nothing. He must be in Allura's room.....ok not doing that.

I go knock on Hunk's door. God dammit he's out visiting Shay. Pidge would bite my fucking head off...Lance. My hearts already pounding I don't know if it could handle seeing Lance right now.

I get to Lance's room and tentatively knock at the door.   
"Fuck it." I mumble as I just open the door. I walk over to Lance and shake him awake.

"Lance...Lance wake up." I say whilst shaking him. He groans and stretches before opening his eyes.

"Keith what the fuck?!?" He says rubbing his eyes. My breath continues to stagger. "Wait fuck are you okay?" And I break into tears. "Nononono Keith." He says now giving me a hug. "W-What's wrong?!?!"

I can't respond. I just bury myself into Lance and sob. I can tell that Lance is startled. I would be too if someone had just burst in crying for no reason. But unlike Lance, I would freak out. Not just accept it. Lance...Lance can be a dick. But he's also just a big softie.

We stand there for a while. How long I'm not sure. But he just holds me. Doesn't dare to let go. I calm down eventually and Lance puts me in his bed and sits on the side of the bed and runs his hair through my hair. 

"It's okay..." He mumbles just before I drift off to sleep.  
____________

 

I wake up in Lance's bed and get startled for a second, but then I remember the events of last night.

"Shit..." I mumble as everything comes back to me. The door opens and I don't know what to do. I sit there frozen as Lance comes in and smiles a little. I sigh and flop back onto the pillow and rub my head. God fuck my head hurts. 

"Hey" he says handing me a bottle of water. I gladly sit up and take it. I take a few sips before setting it on his side table and sigh.  
"Hi." I say low and soft," Man, I'm sorry fo-"  
"Hey." He cuts me off," It's okay." I look into his eyes. They're kind and consoling. Beautiful. I let out a small smile before looking back at the water and taking a sip.   
"So....what now?" Lance asks when I'm in the middle of a sip. I choke on the water and cough. "Oh shit sorry are you okay?!" His expression changed in a millisecond. 

"Hey it's just-" I keep coughing," what do you mean now?" 

"Did last night not mean anything...to you?" Lance seems almost upset at this.

"Nonono I mean yeah it's just-" Lance grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss. I stiffen up, my heart pounding. I cough and pull away but Lance just smiles. I look at him, still coughing. He's smiling. That fucking smile. I take a deep breath and see Lance sadden a little. 

"Damn." I say before pulling him into another kiss. I'm prepared for this one, so it's much more put together on my part. I don't even think about pulling away, neither does Lance. I pull him closer and I can feel his body heat. His body against mine. We end up on the bed. I'm on top of him, he runs his hands through my hair, and I runs my fingers through his. It's so intimate and- holy fuck. I roll over to the other side of the bed and stare up with my mouth open. 

"What?" He asks, still playing with my hair.

"We can't tell anyone...." I say, heart still pounding.

"Wha- why not?!?!" He asks, eyebrows furrowed. 

"We just...can't." I say. Lance looks at me in disappointment.

"Are you...embarrassed?" 

"N-No NO no it's just...I don't know..."

Lance sighs, "Okay, let's go get breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Das it bois if anyone actually wants more just comment lol idfk


End file.
